pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
DPA026: A New Battle Begins!
is the 1st chapter of Volume 6 of the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga. Synopsis The Champion's League has started to decide who the number one trainer in Sinnoh is. The first battle is between Mitsumi and Cynthia. Mitsumi sends out her Infernape and Cynthia her Garchomp, giving the audience an exciting match. Hareta jumps down to see the battle but meets a boy, whose name is Koya. Chapter Plot Hareta and Jun are at the Champion's League and both of them are excited because this tournament is going to decide the number one trainer in the Sinnoh region. Both Cynthia and Mitsumi walks towards the battlefield, being the first battle between them. Hareta is cheering for them and Cynthia says that she had to face her when she heard that Mitsumi entered the tournament, changing the tournament chart for it. Mitsumi sends out her Infernape and Cynthia her Garchomp. Both Pokémon are fighting fiercely against each other and they collide with each other with Garchomp using Giga Impact and Infernape Overheat. The whole stadium feels the explosion from the attacks and they both recall their Pokémon. Cynthia sends out her Lucario and Mitsumi her Electivire. The referee states that the Pokémon are battling each other really fast that he can't describe it. Hareta is very enthusiastic about the match and Jun comments that the match more is like the finals than the first mactch. Electivire uses Thunder Punch on Lucario, who barely dodges it, and the attacks hits the referee almost and the audience. Cynthia apologizes for it and asks for everyone to back a bit up because the match could be dangerous. Hareta sees the empty places in front of him and jumps down, seeing a boy with his Absol beside him. Hareta states that the boy wanted to see the match from a closer view and wants to touch his Absol but the boy stops him, saying that he needs to keep his hands off other people's Pokémon. Jun sees that and asks why the boy has done that. The boy comments that it is all Hareta's fault and that before a match, the trainer needs to give his Pokémon special care, looking at Jun, who agrees on it. The boy and his Absol walks away but Hareta stops him and asks him for a battle, telling him that he feels that the boy is strong. The two boys look at each other while the match still continues. Infernape uses Focus Blast on Garchomp, who dodges the attack, and the attack goes to the two boys. Cynthia screams that they need to look out but the Focus Blast is blocked by the boy's Metagross. After seeing Metagross, Hareta sends out his Empoleon, wanting to battle the boy, and the boy says to himself that need to test Hareta after seeing Empoleon. Mitsumi is relieved that they are safe but sees Hareta about to battle the boy. Cynthia calls her and tells her to concentrate on their battle but Mitsumi says that she gives up, making Cynthia the winner. Cynthia is surprised that Mitsumi forfeits but Mitsumi states that it is more fun watching the tournament than battling in it, looking at Hareta and the boy. Hareta orders Empoleon to attack but Empoleon is quickly attacked by Absol. Jun is shocked and comments that Absol used Sucker Punch, an attack that hits the opponent before they attack, and that the boy is really strong. The boy states that Empoleon needs to heal his injury and walks away, saying that Hareta isn't a worthy opponent. Absol however feels an earthquake and Koya looks behind him, seeing Hareta and Empoleon riding Surf. The boy and his Absol readies themselves but the Surf freezes and Hareta wonders why. Mitsumi calls him and says that it was her Glaceon's Ice Beam and tells him that he can't battle in the stands, apologizing to the boy for Hareta's behavior. The boy walks away but tells his name is Koya after Hareta asked for it and Mitsumi comments that this tournament is going to be interesting. Hareta is still standing on the frozen Surf and comments that he will be the number one trainer of Sinnoh. Gallery Category:Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! volume 6 chapters